The 6th Selection
by I-am-Divergent-22
Summary: I thought it would be easy, to find my one true love among so little. But it turns out it's harder than I thought. Whispers and lies running through my head...and these two amazing women, who do I love more?
1. Chapter 1

This is it. Last week we celebrated my 19th birthday, which only means one thing. I'm ready for the Selection. Having 35 girls in the palace at one time is going to be terrifying, I guess, but with a little guidance from my family, I can do it. My mother, Queen America, has always had spirit and faith in me. She almost didn't win the Selection, and she won't tell me why, but she's here, and I'm here, and that's all that matters, I guess.

My siblings, Alexandria and Annabelle, are twins, and they are 17 years old. They, too, are going to help with the Selection, because they help Mom with everything in the castle. I guess they'd get a bit closer with the girls than my mother would.

My sisters are different in every way: Alexandria is fiery and fierce and passionate, whereas Annabelle is soft and lady-like and delicate. Alexandria has red hair, like my mother's, and Annabelle has blonde hair, like my father's. Me? I'm a mix. My hair is strawberry blonde, my eyes are a muddle of green and brown, and I'm neither short nor tall.

I'm also very indecisive. Which means that someone else should run the Selection for me. I won't be good at sending any of them home. I think, though, that I'll be able to do it.

The Friday the announcement of the Selection is supposed to go out on the Capital Report, I sit with my mother in the garden. Supposedly, when she was in the Selection, it was her favorite place. It was the (almost) place where she met Dad. She and I sit down on a stone bench near a few bushes of daisies. My mother, usually, isn't much of a talker. She used to be a 5 before she became Queen of Illéa, so she had devoted her life to the arts. She misses singing, and she tries to get each of us educated in the arts, and music. Alexandria is the resident singer of the house, like Mom. Annabelle is rubbish at singing, but she's good with the piano and the violin. I'm good at singing, I guess, and I normally can play the piano and flute very well. We all know how to paint and draw well, and dance.

"You know it's going to be hard, right?" I nod. Of course it will. It won't be easy, just sending them home and picking out the one I like as though the women are sheep. It's very nerve-racking, but of course I'm excited. I want someone to love, someone to support me. My mother almost didn't win. It was so close, between her and a girl named Kriss Ambers, who eventually came to marry Kota, my uncle. It's nice to have her in the family.

"Of course it won't be easy. You have to find the woman you love in a few months." She takes my hands. "But it'll come to you. I know it will. She'll be there."

Looking at the ground, I say, "Just like Dad found you?"

I know she's smiling when she says, "Exactly." But when I turn to her, her face is solemn. "Caster, you know that I'll never ever tell you why I almost lost."

"You almost lost because of Aunt Kriss." I say confidently, proud that I remembered something about it. Except my mother shakes her head.

"It was something else. Something no one knows. And I can't tell anyone. Caster, you're special. You're very special and close to my heart. And that's how you find someone. You find someone you trust, someone who you feel close to, and tell them how you feel. You'll later find that you love her." She smiles at me, and rises, like the conversation is over. I sit there in the garden, unsure of myself.

"Caster," Alexandria addresses me after dinner. "Annabelle and I want to talk to you about something." Annoyed, I follow them into a hallway and they look at me and giggle.

"So," Annabelle says, hiding a smile behind her hand.

"We just wanted to say," Alexandria giggles.

"If you need help with like, lady-issues, just come talk to us. Mom's lost her touch and we know a lot more about girls than you do."

"A hell of a lot." Alexandria adds. I want to say something about how her hair is like a carrot, but I decide not to.

"We'll be with you every step of the way." Annabelle says, her face turning serious.

"We won't tell you if we love one girl and hate another or tell you to kick someone out." Alexandria says.

"We will only help." Annabelle says. "Feel free to talk to us any time about it." They push past me, probably to go to their rooms. I feel very motivated right now, real great. Well, at least two people have my back. But just because they won't tell me who they do and don't like, doesn't mean they don't have an opinion.

My father once told me that everyone has an opinion, whether or not they say it. They'll always be partial to one side of an argument. One cannot be completely neutral about a subject. It's impossible. I guess he has a point.

I go inside and try to clear my head. I must wrap my head around this. 35 girls are going to be here, and they will all be fawning over me, while I try to find my one true love. What if I don't find anyone? I know I will. I have to. Even if I accidentally send someone home, I know I'll find the next best thing. I might not fall in love, but I'll be happy.

Something tells me this is going to be very complicated. My father told me it isn't easy, sending 34 girls home, knowing you might've sent home the wrong one. But he loves my mother. I know he does. The way they look at each other…I only hope I can look at someone like that, someday.

In a few months, I know I will be able to look at someone like that. Or very nearly.

**A/N: Hi there! Just a little thing I cooked up while re-reading The Selection. It's an SYOC, and the form will be up shortly on my profile. I hope you guy like Caster. I had a bit of trouble coming up with his name and all, and I'm still not satisfied with it, but it'll do. No one's perfect, right?**

**Anyways, only one person can win. Ten of them will be the Elite. This will be very different than America's Selection.**

**A few rules:**

**Obviously, I won't accept any OC through review. Anyone who is submitted through review will be automatically rejected and ignored.**

**Make your character original. I don't want another America, or a Marlee, or an Elise, or a Celeste.**

**In the end, it's not going to be someone whose family has ties in New Asia, or someone who I like the best. It's going to be the person who fits best with Caster and the dynamics of the story. Good luck.**

**More thorough rules will be on the profile.**


	2. Chapter 2

For the next week and a half, I'm both nervous and and anxious. For one thing, all I want is to meet the girls and find someone. I'm ready to find a wife. On the other hand, though, I'm so nervous that I might not find anyone at all. Alexandria and Annabelle are both assuring me that I will find someone, of course, and I shouldn't worry at all. My mother, too, is telling me this.

"You mustn't worry, Caster." she says one day, smiling. I love how my mother always leaves her hair down. She always seems carefree and happy, though I know she always hides deep sadness inside her. "You'll find someone." I'm not so sure about that. I wouldn't have the heart to send someone home right away, nor would I know who to send at all.

"But you know, Mom, what if I send someone home and then realize that I sent my true love home? What if that happens?" I ask her anxiously, wringing my hands together.

"Your father worried that too," she says. "He worried about sending Natalie home, he worried about everyone. Who knows? What if I'm not the one he truly loves? He's always going to be wondering what if, but it's not going to be an easy decision. He's never going to be sure if I was the right choice, or maybe if Aunt Kriss was. Who does know?" she says. She's right, but I'm still not sure about it.

"Listen, Caster." she says, grabbing my hands and squeezing them tightly. "You may not make the best decisions in the upcoming few weeks, but I promise that even if you do send the one you might've learned to love home, you'll get the next best thing." she lets go of my hands.

"What is it?" I ask fearfully.

"A best friend."

* * *

I know that my father is going to hate having a hand in the Selection, but he only wants the best for me. So I ask him to look through the pictures the girls are taking and help me choose some of them. "Caster," he gives me a disapproving look. "You know that you'll have to go through this alone,"

I bite my lip. "I know," I look down. "But I still…I'm unsure of who would be right for me."

"Fine then. I'll help you."

So we go through the pictures that have been sent to us. I see a few classic Twos, with makeup piled on. My father half-heartedly suggests those girls, but I refuse. I don't want anyone here because they're not themselves. One, who's name I think is Kelsei, looks very pretty, and she looks very natural. My father also makes sure that I choose people from throughout the Castes, because my mother, America, was a Five. Indeed, there are a few very pretty Fives. There's one girl from Ottaro named Shae—Shay? Shaylin?—that is also very pretty. I make a mental note not to count out the lower Castes.

By the end of the day, we've gone through at least two hundred girls, and I think I've found a lot that look like potential future wives. I can only hope so. Annabelle and Alexandria stop by and offer some advice about the girls.

"So how's it going?" my mother asks me later at dinner. "With the pictures?"

"Great," I respond cheerfully. "They all look very nice this year,"

"That's good," she says. "Always good. I took a quick peak at them myself, and I think it's going to go very smoothly this year." She sneaks a peak at me. "You have to make a good decision this year."

Except I'm not good at making decisions. "I will, don't worry."

"Mother," Annabelle says, sitting up in her chair. "When are we going out to Swendway?" The twins are going there. They King and Queen had a prince and are looking for potential princesses, and invited Alexandria and Annabelle to come and visit.

"A week after the Selected girls arrive at the castle," my mother responds, looking at the Planning Book a maid has rushed to show her.

"Aww," Alexandria says. "But I so want to meet them and spend time with them," she pouts.

"No need, darling," she says dismissively, waving her hand and sending the maid away. "You're only staying there for a few days. I'm sure the girls will barely miss you."

Annabelle and Alexandria sneak a look at me, then exchange smirks. I know they both want to watch me squirm under the pressure of 35 girls, and having to choose one among them. "No bullying your brother, girls," my mother says smoothly.

"We weren't bullying, Mother," Alexandria says. "Just making fun. He doesn't care." No of course not. It's not like they'd ask me. "Do you feel as though you're bullied by us?"

No.

But the twins can read my mind. In unison, they say, "He doesn't." They promised to help me with the Selection, and I won't betray them in any way. I need all the help I can get.

"That's good. Caster needs a backbone. He's going to have one hell of a time during the Selection." My father says. My mother chuckles. I feel my cheeks redden. "Don't worry, Caster, I'm only making fun of you."

"Is it the entire family's job to make fun of me?" I grumble.

They all look at each other, smile, and say, "Yes." To that, I must laugh.

"You need someone who will make you laugh, Caster," Annabelle says. "You're so uptight sometimes,"

"I am not!" I cry in outrage. "I'm just…"

"Rigid?" Alexandria offers.

"No," I grumble. "Uggh, you two are annoying." I look at my plate and eat the rest of dinner silently. When I'm finished, I decide to look at a few more pictures of the girls, then go to bed.

I pour over them silently, but my mind is elsewhere. I'm thinking about my earlier conversation with my mother. What if I do send home the wrong person? How would I sleep at night?

"You wouldn't," someone says from the doorway. It's a woman I don't recognize. She looks very vaguely familiar, but I can't place her name. "Do you know how your father used to sleep? Troubled. He was always tossing and turning in his sleep, wondering _What if_? He could barely sleep at all. Always anxious, always worried."

"Who are you?" I demand. The woman only smiles.

"It is critical that you make the right decision this time around. You must choose the right Queen, your Majesty," she curtsies, and leaves the room. Who is she, and why is she here?

Per her advice, however, I continue to flip through the photos.

**A/N: Hi guys! I'm literally shocked by the amount of reviews I have gotten in such a short amount of time—literally blown away. You guys are all amazing.**

**I still need a few more submissions, so feel free to submit more if you haven't submitted the max amount.**

**Thank you guys for all the support!**

**Sorry it's a bit low quality chapter, but I promise my writing will shape up once I receive all the girls and begin to introduce them. Check out the blog so far. The link is 6thselection .blogspot .com without spaces.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi guys! So we're taking a break from Caster's point of view and taking a peak into some of the girls' worlds (in fact, I'm probably going to be doing the point of views from the girls). For now, however, we're going to be seeing only one of the girls' reactions to being chosen one at a time because it'd be a bit hard to follow if the POVs were all mixed up and I didn't specify which person was which. So yeah. In case you were confused, just read the chapter and you'll get it. Sorry it took **_**such **_**a long time for me to update. Life happened and it sucks. Well, not really :P lol. Okay another note about the chapter. The point of views are sequenced in order of what happens, like according to the book. Don't worry, I'll be able to get all the girls' point of views in before Caster makes the first elimination, because it's obviously not going to be the same as when Maxon was prince. Also, I'm very sorry that the amount of writing each girl gets is short. But I do have thirty five girls, and I'm trying not to go over my limit of 10000 words not including the author's note. No, I'm not writing all 35 girls, but I will be doing about 7 or 8 so I'll definitely get to the dates by the 5****th**** or so chapter. Also, there might not be a lot of dialogue, but that's because I wanted to expand on something else with their character. Some cases, yes dialogue, others, not. So sorry 'bout that. Gosh that's a lot of writing. Anyways, enough of my ranting and here's the chapter!**

Olivia "Liv" Madeline Foxworth

Age: 18

Caste: 4

Province: Bankston

I am all snuggled up on the couch with A.J. I love my little brother, and I know I have to savor all the moments I get with him, what with his leukemia on his hands. Although I'm not exactly looking forward to the announcement of the Selected girls, any excuse to hang out with my family is a good thing. The Capital Report came on tv, finally, and my heart starts to pound. I didn't realize how nervous I really was.

Finally, after all the announcements, Gavril Fadaye is smiling brilliantly on the screen after the Master of Events introduced him. "Good evening, ladies and gentlemen of Illéa! King Maxon, always a pleasure," he addressed the royal family. Caster is sitting next to his father, and he is sitting up straight but he is smiling brilliantly. "And Queen America, you look lovely as always,"

The Queen smiles and laughs. "Thank you, Gavril. And you have never looked better than this."

Gavril winks at her. "We'll see. The ladies coming in for the Selection I'm sure will be far better-looking than me. Princesses Alexandria and Annabelle! How nice it is to see you two! How are you?"

"We're wonderful, thank you for asking, Gavril," Annabelle says sweetly.

"We can't wait to see all the girls that may become our sisters," Alexandria said pointedly, clearly eager to get on with things.

"Now, now, don't rush your brother, Princess." Gavril says. He sneaks a look at Caster. "He looks like he might have a panic attack. Or should we ask him? Prince Caster, how are you feeling tonight? Nervous, excited?"

The corners of Caster's lips immediately rise into a cocky grin, and I roll my eyes. Stuck up, cocky, and egotistic were just some of the words she liked to use to describe him. "Oh, I'm excited." Caster replies calmly.

"Good, always good!" Gavril says cheerfully. "Now it looks like we're ready to announce the girls." the camera cut to a picture of a girl and a little screen up top to watch Caster's reactions.

"Miss Calla Jamison, of Kent, 2." A girl with brown hair and blonde highlights came onto the screen, and she looked very confident and cocky, just like the Prince. Caster nodded appreciatively.

"Miss Jena Blunt, of Angeles, 2." A girl who looked as though she was forced to smile, though rather brilliantly, came onto the screen. Caster straightened up a bit.

"Things are starting to shape up for the little prince," I mutter under my breath, chuckling at my own joke.

"Miss Felicity Sophia Brown, of Lakedon, 2."

"Lots of Twos this year," I comment.

"Miss Ivory Elizabeth Walsh, of Fennely, 3."

"Miss Aria Kayte, of Hansport, 3." A girl with light brown hair comes on, and she looks very sweet in her photo. Caster only nods. My brother whistles appreciatively.

"Mason!" I swat my brother, embarrassed.

"Nothing wrong with appreciating the ladies," he says, winking. I can feel my cheeks burning. Then he turns to the television and his jaw drops open. "Oh my goodness." he clasps his hands over his mouth. My head whips around to face the screen.

My picture is on the screen. My curly brown hair is framing my face, with a smile that looks much prettier than I originally thought. "Miss Olivia Madeline Foxworth, of Bankston, 4." Almost immediately, my face etches itself into a frown. This is certainly not what I want. My father, however, jumps up in excitement. He picks me up and swings me around our living room.

"We can save A.J.! Thank goodness! Oh, my precious girl, my precious girl!" he squeezes me so tightly, it reminds me of why I actually signed up. For A.J. I don't know how much compensation my family will be getting for my being in the Selection, but it will certainly be enough to help cover A.J.'s medical costs.

I see him smiling through my father's sweater.

Chloe Sinclair

Age: 16

Caste: 4

Province: Paloma

Almost as soon as my face disappears from the screen, the phone starts to ring. I am sitting on the couch in front of the tv, shell shocked inside, but I haven't moved. My mother, Riley, jumps up and squeals. I find myself beginning to smile. Karson, one of my little sisters, does a sort of dance in front of me, cheering my name. My mother wraps her arms around me and I think I hear her sniffling a bit.

"I'm so proud of my girl," she says, sounding sort of upset, but happy. "I just knew you'd make it."she begins planting kisses on top of my head. I sneak a peak at my father. I know he wasn't wholly supportive of the whole "fighting for a guy's attention" thing, because that's not love.

I dash over to the phone because it hasn't stopped ringing ever since my name was announced. I can feel my father's eyes following me, but I disregard the unsettling feeling and answer the phone.

I pick up the phone and answer. "Hello?"

"OhmygodChloeIcan'tbelieveyou'rein!" someone practically shouts on the other line. I recognize the voice as my best friend's, Taylor. We've known each other our whole lives, and I'd know that voice anywhere.

"Slow down there, Tay!" I joke. She gushes on about how happy she is for me and wishes me luck at the palace and that she'll definitely talk to me tomorrow. After I put the phone back on the console, it rings again.

My mother comes to the phone and instructs me to go away and that she'll handle the phone. Gratefully, I go sit down next to my father, who hasn't moved his position. He smiles politely at me.

"Miss Kendall Lily Maycomb of Allens, 4." the tv announces.

"Chloe you know I don't support this," he says to me. I nod. "Well, if you do end up…in love with Prince Caster…and he loves you, then…" he trails off. I know he'd support me no matter what, but this is not something he would normally push me to go to. "I'll have no reservations about it. I just want you to be happy, is all," he clarifies. He smiles at my little twin sisters. Kennedy and Karson are shouting at the top of their lungs in happiness. "It's bedtime for those two," he sighs, getting up. "Just know I only want you to be happy," he says, and he kisses me on top of my head and goes to pick up the twins.

Allison "Ally" Ballad

Age: 16

Caste: 5

Province: Panama

My heartbeat starts to pick up when I go to bed, as I finally realize what is going on. I'm in the Selection. Finally, maybe, I'll have a friend. I've never been that great in social situations and no one in my province will talk to me except my family, or if they have to. The Selection will give me a chance to be important.

I sigh contentedly. I'm sure all the girls will be nice enough. If not, I'm sure Prince Caster won't hesitate to send them home. The Selection is no place for mean girls who only fight for the crown. I stare up at the white walls of my room and hum a little.

I've always been a good singer, being a 5. It's my primary job, to sing, although I don't really get that many opportunities. There are so many more talented Fives out there that no one really pays attention to. Like I said, no one really bothers with me.

Until now. Now I bet they're all jealous of me because I might have a chance at getting out of Panama, of having a life. Even if I get sent home, my mother told me that the girls from past Selections are still important women, still. She told me when she was very young that she remembers when Ashley Brouliette, a 3, was sent home to Allens from Queen America's Selection, she was snatched up immediately by some rich person and married soon after.

I have nothing to lose now. This makes me breathe a bit easier. It will also help my family, because we're not exactly the richest people, because we're Fives, so the compensation will help pay the bills. Even if I'm sent home early, it will still help somewhat.

My older sister, who's too old for the Selection, Lacey, rolls over on her bed and smiles at me. "I'm so happy for you, Ally," she is such a lovely girl. She doesn't deserve to be a 5, living like this. "You deserve it." she reaches across the gap between our beds and pats my cheek. I grin. "You're gonna win," she says. "I can feel it."

"Maybe," I say. "Just maybe," It's a win-win situation, after all.

Clary Williams

Age: 17

Caste: 3

Province: Clermont

The day after the Selected are called, a woman arrives at our house and takes a few more pictures of me. I don't mind, really. I like having my picture taken. I'm just happy that I got picked for the Selection. After all, who wouldn't want to be? You'd have to be insane not to want this. The attention, the clothes, the money, the _food_…I can't think of one reason why I wouldn't want this at all.

The next day, another woman arrives at my house to take my measurements for clothing. It turns out I'm very skinny, even as a Three, so the woman tells me that she's sending over food tomorrow.

True to her word, the next day, a bunch of girls arrive at my house and bring packaged food along with their cosmetics. They give me a bunch of products to use before I get to the palace so my skin and hair will look good. They tell me that they're doing a big makeover when I get there, so I shouldn't worry.

We have a break for a few days, and my mother insists that I get some rest after the busy days I've been having. She calls them "beauty rest". She also revs up my learning hours, just so I can get ahead of the other girls.

It's a little overwhelming doing so many things in so little time. The days of fun are over, from getting cosmetics to measurements, and now it's time for legal stuff. One woman comes over to confirm that everything I said on the form is true, even making sure I haven't gotten a wig over my dark brown hair and looking for a zipper on my copper-colored skin, claiming she's looking for a body suit zipper. She still looks suspicious of me as she leaves.

We get yet another few days before someone else arrives at the house, so I decide to take a walk around town. I've grown up around 7 boys, so it's nice to be treated like a girl. I see some people who wave at me and smile, and one girl even runs up to me and links arms with me, claiming we've been best friends forever.

"Aww, you haven't replaced us, have you?" someone says from behind me as I try to shove the girl off. I whip around, effectively getting the girl off me. My best friends, James Carter and Tomas Baxter, are standing there and they're both chuckling.

Stepping away from the girl, I say sheepishly, "No. She was just having a fangirl moment. I guess she's excited."

"So how's it going at the Williams casa, Clary?" Tomas says, sounding curious.

"So busy," I say. "There was one woman who was searching for a body suit zipper on me to see if I was lying about my skin tone." I angrily cross my copper colored arms. "How dare they think I lied on that form."

"Nah," James remarks off-handedly. "Clary'd never lie, right?" I shake my head vigorously. "We just wanted to say goodbye before you go and marry the prince and all."

"I'm not marrying him," I mutter, feeling the heat flood into my cheeks.

"'Course not," Tomas says, waving his hand. "It's the experience that comes from it." I smile. I've got everything figured out.

Emma Madison

Age: 20

Caste: 4

Province: Sonage

As the days draw closer to the day I'm supposed to leave, the visits from the palace people grow less and less frequent. I have more time to collect my thoughts, and to say goodbye to everyone in the province. I take a walk one day through town, breathing in my last air from home. It's likely I probably will be back soon, I know that. Prince Caster will not keep a 4 around for long. I know there's a 6 in the competition, but only that one, so she'll probably get eliminated before _I _do.

It's a calm, quiet night that I take my walk around town. It's gotten kind of dark out, and I know that I'll probably have to go back home soon, but I like it when it's quiet at night. Very peaceful.

When I get home, I realize it's been a week since they the Report with the Selected girls' announcements. Only a few names have stuck with me, the ones that looked nice. I don't really care about the crown, or about marrying Caster. It's the experience that comes with it. I also have this sort of feeling that I can make the world a better place than it is. After Queen America won the Selection, she immediately made the education for the lower castes better, but I feel like I can do better than that, even.

My father is a Six who is a slave, so I was adopted by my Four aunt and uncle. I rarely ever see my father these days. Normally, my aunt and uncle are very strict, however caring, but ever since I was chosen for the Selection, they've softened up, and I know that they're happy for the compensation we'll be getting.

My aunt is making dinner when I get back home and my uncle is reading a book. It's not like we have very many opportunities for learning as Fours. Those are mostly Threes who are knowledgable and scholarly. I work in a factory, a classic job for a Four, but soon enough, I won't have to worry about my weekly wages.

Not anymore. For once in my life, I can sit back and relax.

Ember Anna-Cherie Smith

Age: 16

Caste: 3

Province: Dominica

I used to love living with my brothers and father for company. But as I grew older, I got very annoyed with having to deal with problems that would only apply to me and having to live with them. Very recently, my dad started to get worried about me getting married, which is not something I'd normally worry about, but he started to push me to go outside and socialize with the guys in our province.

Trouble was, when I met this guy in the market and my dad started bonding with his parents and Henry and Ash started to hang out with the guy, they thought he would be a bad influence on my writing. Even though I tried to explain that to the guy, he wouldn't listen to me. So I started to realize that the Selection was an opportunity to find someone to love.

And here I am on Friday night, watching the Capital Report, because apparently the people did a poll on who were the favorites based on the appearance of the pictures. I'm well-aware of my dad on one side of me and of Ash on the other side of me, with Henry resting on the arm of the couch.

"Ember's gonna fall in loooove," Ash drawls, drawing out the _o_. I elbow him in the ribs. They all know I'd rather be writing or reading right now, normally at least, so paying attention in the Report is actually a record for me.

"Maybe," I say playfully. "If Caster's nice, then maybe. But I'm not in love yet."

"You haven't ever been in love," Ash teases.

"Yeah, you lot ruined my chances of _that _ever happening." I say pointedly. Ash looks embarrassed and Henry looks quite ready to present his defense.

In fact, he says, sounding panicked, "We were only looking out for your well-being!"

I roll my eyes. "Oh please,"

"Ember," my father chastises me. "They were only trying to help."

"Yeah, I know," I mumble, crossing my arms and leaning back on the couch. It's not easy being the only girl in the house, but sooner or later, it's going to be very different.

I'm going to meet Caster, get to know him, kiss him, and maybe even marry him. Hopefully, though,_ I'll_ be able to choose whether or not he's right for me. If not, then I must learn how to be independent. I can't have my brothers interfering anymore.

Reinette Quill

Age: 19

Caste: 3

Province: Carolina

That day for me is kind of scary. The man comes to our house and looks very official and kind, but I can tell from his eyes that he delivers very intimidating news.

My mother, Elsie, grabs ahold of my hand and guides me into the kitchen where we sit. I'm very anxious to go and work on _Winter's Day_, but I guess it'll have to wait. _Winter's Day _is the book I've been working on for my whole life, and I've been perfecting it, writing it, my entire life. The rest of my family have already written short stories, or long novels, or in the case of my brother, Derrik, studied biology, but I have yet to finish this book.

"Good morning, Miss Quill," the man says, pulling out a few papers from a briefcase. "I think it would do us good to get straight to the point. I am assuming that you have read all the rules of the Selection." my mother nods. She literally had to pull me away from my desk to read them, but I have nearly all of them memorized. "This may sound a bit harsh, but as of last week you are now property of Illéa. You must take proper care of your body to ensure of your health. I'm assuming, as Threes, that you have been able to take all necessary supplements." my mother glances sideways at me, then shakes her head ever so slightly. The man looks surprised. "Alright. I will leave you with the necessary supplements. An aide will be helping you to take these supplements every day at the palace." he pulls aside a few papers, before staring down at a thick packet.

"Straight to the important rules. You may not harm any one of the girls, either emotionally or physically, or do anything to her that will harm her relationship with the Prince. If you break any laws set out to the country of Illéa, you will be treated with the appropriate punishment. Your status as one of the Selected does not put you above the law. Should you reach the final ten, you will become one of the Elite. If Prince Caster chooses you to be his wife, then you and your family will become Ones as part of the royal family." my mother tenses next to me and squeezes my hand anxiously.

Being a One means we would never have to worry about being hungry ever again. Or worrying about marrying into the right family. Or about money. Or about…well, anything. I'd just have to worry about running the country. The thought makes me sick. I don't want the crown at all. My mother only convinced me to do it because of the money we'd be getting. It's not that I'd have reservations about falling in love with Prince Caster, but I wouldn't really care about it. People often tell me I'm intense, brilliant and have amazing ideas, but I don't know that I'd want to rule Illéa. It's a little intimidating.

"Now I must confirm that you are, indeed, a virgin. If not, then we need to know right away." the man says. I've never even had a boyfriend. It's not like I get out of the house much else besides when Ariel comes over and drags me outside.

My blue eyes widen. "Of course not!" I blurt out. The man looks to my mother to confirm this, and she nods. She's awfully quiet about this whole thing.

"Alright then," the man says, looking calm. He smiles at my mother. "Your family will be compensated as part of the Selection. I will give you the check before I leave, and you need to sign a document confirming you have received it." my mother smiles.

"Of course," she says, sounding very happy. "Thank you so much,"

The man looks like he wants to say something else, but he looks me in the eye, then turns away. Now I'm curious. Pushing it out of mind, however, I decide that I have more important things to do than wonder what some stuck-up guy from the Selection would have to say to me. I have to write _Winter's Day_.

**A/N: How'd you guys enjoy the chapter? I apologize again if some of the girls' segments were a bit longer. It all depends on what I'm writing, but it will definitely get more interesting in later chapters, as the girls are narrowed down. Also, just curious, purely based on the blog, who's your favorite girl so far? You can go vote on my profile. So sorry for the long update. I wanted to post this yesterday, but my computer decided to be annoying and my keyboard stopped working. Thankfully, I got it fixed within a few hours and typed the rest of this up on my way home from school. Hopefully the update will be quicker, and life won't be so annoying so I won't have to worry about long updates. Well, enough of my ranting and sayonara.**

**Until next time, fan-ficers.**


End file.
